Angel in Red: Retribution
by Bad Ass Female Fighter
Summary: After the Downfall of Gilead, and the reinstatement of Civil and Human Rights of America, a former Handmaid exacts her vengeance on our 'favorite' Aunt. This is for all the Aunt Lydia haters out there, enjoy. OCAngel and Lydia. No romance, trust me.


_**Retribution.**_

_**Part of "Angel in Red" series. (Read that first if you like.)**_

_**OCAngel is portrayed by Eva Green.**_

_**This is to vent my anger and frustration at the show and the antagonists that seem to keep getting away scot-free. And I'm sure many of you feel the same way and just cheer on every opportune moment when karma presents itself. This one is for all you Aunt Lydia haters out there. Enjoy.**_

_**Warning: Mentions of rape, abuse and brutal procedures done on the Handmaids.**_

* * *

Angel opened the door to her secret basement before closing the door and locking it behind her. Her heels clicked on the floor as she descended the stairs, her expression hard and stony, but the sadistic glee within her eyes spoke volumes of what she had planned for her 'special guest'. Upon reaching the bottom of the long staircase, her ears caught the sound of quiet muffled shouts just down the long hallway. She walked at a sedate pace, a malevolent grin in place as she approached the vault door at the end of the hallway. Unlocking the heavy door with practiced ease, she opened it as she slipped through, her face beaming at the woman strapped to a chair with barbed wire, cutting into her skin as blood trickled out of her wounds.

"Good afternoon...Aunt Lydia." she smirked as the old woman looked up, grimacing in pain, her whimpers muffled behind the cloth gag jammed between her teeth. Angel closed the heavy door behind as though it was nothing, her eyes not leaving Lydia's that looked back at her with fear and anger.

Angel took a deep breath and exhaled, that feeling of victory and satisfaction never leaving, not since the coup d'etat and her ascendance as the nation's queen, the very first queen who rules with justice and ingenuity and brought Human and Civil Rights back to the country. Her Evolved Kin did as promised and reunited all the families together as well as return the infants back to their Mothers if the women wished it so. Ever since the Downfall of Gilead, those found guilty for their wrongdoings were sentenced to the correctional facility that was being operated and managed by her Evolved Kin. Commanders, Wives, and Aunts were in the process of serving their time in a painful manner for the rape and mutilation of the Handmaids. What happens to rapists in that facility can only be left to the imagination, but whenever she visited said facility, she always had a sadistic smirk on her face whenever she saw the state of her former oppressors being reduced to shells.

Angel walked away from the door she was leaning against as she walked over to Lydia, grabbing the extra chair that was next to the door, its legs scraping across the concrete floor until she set it down in front of the older woman. Plopping herself down in front of her former tormentor, she leaned forward with her elbows on her knees, her eyes never leaving the other's, not for a second. The strict and proud Aunt was nothing more than an old woman who has been brought down from her high horse, her hair out of its tight bun, falling around her in a complete mess, and her clothes were torn and dirty, not having bathed since the Downfall of Gilead.

Angel snorted, breaking the silence, "You're probably thinking that this is something personal, that I have it out for you. Isn't that right? Yes or no question, it's not like things are gonna get better or worse for you." Lydia was hesitant for a moment before she nodded.

Angel breathed out a quiet laugh before letting out a sigh, "Your assumption is correct...and you should know the reason why this is personal, why I have taken it upon myself to help you 'repent' for your crimes." she gave her an evil look, making Lydia shift uncomfortably in her chair, "But there is more to personal grudges than you think Aunt Lydia." she said, her tone dropping, her raspy accented voice coming out as something demonic. "It's not what you did to _me_ personally, it is what you've done to my many sisters you helped enslave, dehumanize, humiliated and mutilated beyond repair."

Angel smirked at the fear in Lydia's eyes, "You know, before Gilead, before I became a woman, my Mother and I suffered abuse at the hands of my Stepfather, a monster, a lecher...a pedophile." she trailed off, memories of long past surfacing, "Thankfully, my Mother kept him from touching me, but she would often pay for it by being beaten into the night, her screams becoming a lullaby." she let out a mirthless laugh, "I loved my Mother, so much so, that watching her suffer in constant pain awakened my powers for the first time in my young life. I remember that day all too clearly, the stink of alcohol on his breath, the blood on his hands from his latest beatings he gave to Mother, and the darkness of the night, a new moon." she said, reminiscing of that life changing moment, "I stood there in the doorway to the kitchen while he fixed himself another drink, the perverse look in his eye when he saw me, and the sick grin on his face. All the rage I felt towards him, and the love I bore my Mother...I used both emotions to kill him as he took that step towards me, I squeezed his heart without so much as touching it. The moment his knees cracked when he fell to the ground, how he clawed at his chest, and the way he squirmed and twisted on the floor like the worm he was as I drained the life out of him until he was still." she smiled, leaning back in her chair, unashamed of her first victory at 11-years-old. "I went back to my room and slept the night away as though nothing happened. No one figured out what I did, they ruled it as a heart attack, and my Mother and I inherited a large sum to set us up for life. Over the years, I became a successful business woman, I had three beautiful sons. Everything was perfect and we lived happily ever fucking after." she finished with a sarcastic tone as she glared at Lydia, "That was...until Gilead took that away from me."

Lydia stared at her with what looked like pity, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. Angel sighed through her nose, "You're wondering why I'm telling you this." she stated, watching Lydia carefully before she slowly leaned forward, "I was able to endure that hellhole because I suffered this emotional trauma before. I tolerated you sick fuckers with so much ease that it was terrifying. When I birthed my first child in that regime and was forced leave him there with my rapist, and all the children that followed after and were ripped from my arms worsened the agony. Thinking about how much time I lost with all of my children makes my heart ache, even to this moment." she closed her eyes for a moment, "Memories are pain, and pain is strength; strength fueled my power and destroyed your precious regime."

Angel opened her eyes to lock with Lydia as her sadistic smile returned, "Do you remember those particicutions you forced my sisters and I to take part in? You wanted us to kill my own friend. But instead, I killed one of yours. Do you know why I did that? Why I tore their heads from their jaws and dyed their brown uniforms in red?" she asked, not expecting an answer from the older woman. "Because it felt good." she said, her hand coming up to touch Lydia's hand, "The fear each of them felt when their bodies were twisted so grotesque she was no longer human; the screams all the other Aunts created when they saw one of their own mangled and dead instead of the Handmaids." she breathed in sharply, as though she was taking heroin as she slowly twisted Lydia's middle finger, eliciting screams of pain behind the gag, "Seeing such horror upon my oppressors' face, upon my sisters' tormentor, who realize that they do not hold _all_ the power, felt so good. It gave me more relief, more pleasure than sex ever could accomplish." Tears flowed from Lydia's eyes as the pain became too much for her, "You also felt good when hurting and subjugating others, so you should understand. But the biggest difference between you and I, I don't bully and mutilate the innocent. That's why I never killed you on such occasions, because I wanted to save you for last." She got out of her chair and into Lydia's face, her hand squeezing her throat, "I took away your power that day when you tried to make us kill Janice. Deep down you wondered if it will happen to you soon, if you will be broken apart like a fragile doll. I fed on that fear, I got high off of it, it soon became ecstasy itself when destroying one's enemy. Seeing the mighty fall, no thought has ever given me greater joy." Angel said, grinning maniacally into Lydia's horrified eyes.

"You see Aunt Lydia, I became stronger because of you." Angel all but hissed into her face, "The monster you see before you was born from the suffering of my loved ones, my family. You tried to dehumanize Angel Demona so she can become the perfect obedient vessel for your Commanders, but instead, you fed my power through all torment you caused me." she laughed in her face, "Guess I should be thanking you. Your mistreatment made me strong, but your mistreatment of my sisters made me stronger." Lydia shook as her lungs threatened to burst, "You created the monster when you destroyed my humanity. As a result, your precious Gilead has fallen." she grinned mercilessly at her, "So it's your own fault that Gilead is dead. It is thanks to you that all the hatred, anger, bitterness and rage festered within my very soul and made me what I am today. Bit of advice hag, when you treat someone less than human for too long, they eventually become one."

Angel released her neck and finger, allowing Lydia a moment to breathe and recover from the pain as she stepped back, "I saved you for last for two reasons," she began as Lydia looked back up at her, "vengeance and justice for my sisters." she said, smiling hatefully at the woman who mutilated and hurt her friends without so much as a hint of remorse.

Lydia was still breathing heavily through her nose as she stared at Angel, the most terrifying woman in existence. It was like meeting the devil himself to punish her for her actions against her charges. Scriptures don't matter at this moment, they will never save her life, not from this demonic woman. Angel stepped to her side, she knew what was coming, and she mentally prepared herself for her death.

Angel grabbed a fistful of her filthy hair and tugged it back painfully until her chin pointed up to the ceiling, her other hand taking the gag from her mouth. Lydia felt relief at the feeling of the cloth finally removed from her, but she couldn't rejoice in that feel while she was forced to stare up at Angel. "When we first met, I made you a promise. You remember what I said that day." she stated, tightening her grip on Lydia's hair, making the older woman whimper at the follicles that were being pulled. "Come now, you have a fantastic memory, what did I say to you?" Angel asked, staring into her tear filled eyes cruelly.

Lydia gulped, pain throbbing in her throat, "You-you said...'your face...will be the last...thing I saw...before I die.'" she said, her voice sounding older than it was, more raspy from all the screaming. "I saw your face...I'm ready to die now." Lydia whimpered pathetically, staring helplessly up at Angel.

Angel, however, raised an eyebrow, "Die? Right now?" she parroted before she chuckled hysterically, scaring Lydia further. "Oh," she shook her head as she combed through Lydia's hair in an almost affectionate manner, "I'm sorry Aunt Lydia," she mockingly said, watching her victim with terrifying eyes, "but you're not gonna die today. In fact," an elongated smile broke over her face, making her look psychotic, "you're not gonna die for quite a _long time_." she emphasized, delighting in Lydia's wide eyes as she comprehended her words.

Angel released her hair before raising her hand up to beckon something forward, "You obviously don't know what it was like living under your 'care'. All of my sisters you've beaten and shocked into submission. Many of them wanted to die, and one did, bringing with her your dead Commanders. God bless Lillie, you may have taken her tongue, but you certainly didn't destroy her courage and will power. And there's nothing more dangerous than someone who has nothing left to lose." she said, praising her heroic comrade who bombed that center with all the Commanders in it. She turned back to Lydia as a medical tray rolled over to her, "That funeral which was held, you buried them as Handmaids, not as people. You never even cared to say their _real_ names, you called them property. I wanted to bury them with love and respect, and give them back their identity. Even in death, you refused to give them their humanity." she glared hatefully at her, the anger over that day, when she couldn't even say her sisters names, unable to give them a real burial they deserved. "My sisters were the reason why I savored my rage towards Gilead, why I became strong enough to save them from this living hell."

She took a tool from the table and started playing with the blade, "You know, I never slept all too well in Gilead." she mused, staring at the blade in her hand, "I never slept at all really." she chuckled under her breath, "Every night, I lay in that bed and stare at the ceiling while all my sisters around me leave this world for whatever dream they can escape to, and I imagine ways of killing my enemies. How to properly pay them back for dehumanizing me and my sisters, for turning us into cattle for you to prod at." she turned to Lydia with the scalpel in her hand, "I thought about crushing your heart the way I did with my Stepfather's, make it look like a heart attack. But, too simple, too boring, not enough fear." she said to Lydia who tried so hard to lean away from her, but the barbed wires cut into her flesh. "I even thought about snapping your neck with just a click of my fingers, but that would be too fast, merciful and not at all satisfying." She said with a shake of her head, "No, there are better ways to kill someone without letting them die." She laid the cold flat blade against the old woman's cheek, feeling her pulse quicken beneath the tool.

"You gouged out Janine's eye and drove her to madness, you sentenced Emily to have her genitals mutilated, you cut out Lillie's tongue, and you've done so much more to my sisters." she said as she dragged the blade down Lydia's cheek, drawing a thin layer of blood. "I'm going to make you suffer the punishments you inflicted upon all of them. Make you feel the pain and anguish each of them endured trying to survive this wretched hell." she dug the blade deeper into the skin, drawing more blood as Lydia groaned in pain.

"Please, I'm sorry, forgive me! Have mercy! God help me!" Lydia whimpered, her fear rising with the racing of her pulse, the blade on her cheek making her hysterical.

"You'll not have any form of forgiveness from me, _Aunt Chlamydia._" she mocked, using the nickname she and her sisters would use in private, "I will not forget what Gilead has done, what you've done, neither will all the women who have suffered. Their scars will remain forever until they die." she vengefully said, glaring at Lydia with more hatred and bloodlust. "You honestly think God will be merciful to you after the way you defiled his children. No Lydia, you, and all who have created Gilead, are unwelcome into His kingdom. You twisted His teachings and besmirched His good name. You are a disgrace to humanity, a cruel disgusting loathsome bitch who deserves to burn in hell!" Angel spat into the terrified woman's face as she screamed at her.

Angel leaned away, taking deep breaths to calm herself as the older woman whimpered and cried below her. "You're going to spend the rest of your days thinking about what you've done to deserve this. When I'm not here, I want you to picture the faces of the girls you 'cared' for, each and everyone of them. We never forgive, and we never forget. And I will make sure you _never_ forget your crimes. This is your repentance, you will die down here, dehumanized into nothing the same way you made me." she declared, putting her scalpel down to gag Lydia again and tied down with thick cord to the back of the chair to make sure she didn't move her head too much.

When she was sure it was secured, she picked up the scalpel again, "Now, do try to keep still, because this one is for Janine. We'll be here awhile." she added as she began the procedure, undeterred by the screams that filled the room, the Aunt being made to suffer her students' punishments.

* * *

_**How many of you got high off of this. This is a good outlet for me to vent my frustrations at the brutality society brings to people. I hope this satisfied you, because we all have those moments where we want to see the worst happen to the most horrible people on the planet. Aunt Lydia represents a good portion of them in my book. If this is the karma you love seeing happen to the Gilead Aunts, raise your hand and drop a review. Thank you.**_


End file.
